Words
by Lioneh
Summary: 80/100: 'Words'. Genesis Rhapsodos never liked socialising much, but when he tries out acting, he's better than anyone expected. No pairings, 100% yaoi and swearing free. Genesis non-yaoi one shot.


**Disclaimer: Genesis Rhapsodos and LOVELESS belong to Square Enix and not to me. :3**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Footsteps echoed in the silent theatre, all eyes directed at the front stage. A single light illuminated a figure which approached from the shadows, lighting up his features with a gentle touch. The mysterious man clad in a red leather coat slowly approached the centre of the stage, his head bowed as he slowly paced forward. Within his right hand he held a book, the cover hidden from the view of the audience. He stopped in his stride as he came to the centre of the stage, slowly raising his head up to make eye contact. Sparkling aqua eyes almost seemed to glow beneath his chestnut locks of hair, his lips forming into a smirk.

"LOVELESS, Prologue." Genesis Rhapsodos spoke, his voice as smooth as a gentle stream. He paced forward, stopping when he reached the front of the stage. The audience watched in awe as the man devoted to literature began to speak again. "_When the war of the beasts…brings about the world's end,"_ he began, slowly motioning his left hand towards the side of his head. "_The goddess descends from the sky." _

Drawing his left hand close to his face for a moment, Genesis paused in his monologue, concentrating. Within the blink of an eye, a velvet black wing protruded from his left shoulder, causing the entire theatre of people to gasp in amazement. "_Wings of light and dark spread afar,"_ Genesis spoke dramatically, extending his wing to emphasise his point. He began to pace again, his wing drifting gently along behind him. A few silken feathers slipped free from his back, falling gently to the ground as Genesis walked. _"She guides us to bliss, her gift…everlasting."_

The audience was transfixed by Genesis, astonished at what kinds of effects that actors had been coming up with lately. Of course, Genesis knew that his jet black wing of his was in no way fake. He paused in his walking, turning on his heel to face the large group of people. "LOVELESS, Act I." The redheaded SOLDIER bent his knees and sat down gently on the edge of the stage, putting one leg over the other and staring into the eyes of the front row group of people. One of the young females seated in front of him swooned, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess."_ Genesis spoke silkily, not breaking his gaze with the audience members. His wing retracted gently to his side, proving to be quite an addition to the show. "_We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface…the wandering soul knows no rest."_

Regaining his stance, Genesis backed up slowly in his steps, now several metres away from the stage edge. "LOVELESS, Act II." The redhead began, his voice soft as he began to recite the second act of the poem. "_There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess." _Genesis put a hand to his chest, looking upwards at the rafters of the theatre. The members of the audience continued to watch Genesis, their eyes fixed on him and nothing else. "_Hero of the dawn…healer of worlds."_ He then began to walk slowly forward again, stopping after a few paces. Genesis' facial expression began to change, his eyes becoming glazed over with moisture. "_Dreams of the morrow…hath the shattered soul."_

The SOLDIER's voice began to waver a little, his head bowed. "_Pride…is lost._" Genesis dropped a knee to the ground, finding himself kneeling on the red carpet of the stage. The audience watched with concern, many of them amazed at Genesis' ability to act. Stretching his wing out shakily, the redhead kept his head down, concentrating as he extended his wing. "_Wings stripped away…the end is nigh."_ The tone of his voice had changed to one of distress, causing some of the members of the crowd to gasp. One of the girls in the front row tried to suppress an 'awww', her voice only coming out as a whisper.

Genesis remained motionless for a few seconds, his body shaking slightly. Suddenly, his head snapped upwards, his eyes looking directly forward. "LOVELESS, Act III." Keeping the audience's attention wasn't even a challenge for the SOLDIER as he flapped his elegant wing and ascended to the rafters in the theatre roof. The eyes of the audience followed him in complete awe as he sat gently on the edge of one of the beams. with Genesis looking downwards at his crowd. "_My friend…do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?_"

His tone was questioning, as if he really was addressing an acquaintance of his. "_All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow." _Following this phrase, the redhead let out a subtle laugh, his delicate lips forming into a smirk. Raising a hand up into the air once again, Genesis looked upwards, a longing look showing in his aqua eyes. "_My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift…of the goddess."_

He slipped off the edge of the beam of wood, spreading his elegant wing out to the side. Genesis gently glided to the stage, his boots barely making a sound as he returned to his position on the ground. Turning around on his heel, his back faced the audience as he uttered the last line of the act. "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."_

Just before the audience was about the applaud him, Genesis abruptly raised a hand up to signal he wasn't done. Slowly turning his head, he narrowed his eyes as he looked behind him, giving the audience a piercing glare. "LOVELESS, Act IV."

Genesis raised both of his arms into the air slightly, his back still facing the large group of people. "_My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honour remains. The arrow has left…the bow of the goddess."_ His single black wing lay drooping at his side, lifeless in regards to his movement. Genesis remained silent for a little while, standing completely still in order to let his words sink in. Then, slowly turning around, the man clothed in red stared at the ground, bringing his wing close to his side. "_My soul, corrupted by vengeance." _Genesis spoke slowly and evenly, his tone of voice darker and far more serious than previously. "_Hath endured torment to find the end of the journey…in my own salvation."_ He unfurled his wing out in a spectacular fashion, extending it as far as it would go. Suddenly, Genesis raised his head, his eyes a piercing stare and his lips in a smirk. "_And your eternal slumber."_

Some of the audience members shivered slightly at the ice cold glare that Genesis gave, feeling his eyes pierce into the very depths of their souls. Continuing his stare, Genesis extended his right arm, almost beckoning to the audience. "_Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface…quietly, but surely."_ Relaxing slightly, the SOLDIER then retracted his wing and his harsh expression, returning to the melodramatic tone of the prologue. "LOVELESS, Act V. Made by…Genesis."

Some people raised an eyebrow, being aware that there was no actual ending or closing act to LOVELESS. Nonetheless, Genesis proceeded to hold up the act, facing the audience with a mysterious look in his eyes. "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall…my return."_ At that line, the redhead gave his wing a quick flap, sending a gust of feathers drifting into the audience. He paced forward, slowly bending his knees and kneeling on the ground, still maintaining his gaze with the audience. "_To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands…the seas…the skies."_ Lowering his head, Genesis closed his eyes and changed his tone of voice to one that wasn't easy to identify. "_I offer thee this silent…sacrifice."_

As soon as Genesis had spoken, his wing dissipated into nothing, with only a few jet black feathers remaining where his wing had been. The lights then dimmed, and the audience was left stunned for a moment. Genesis remained where he was, still kneeling on the ground with an emotionless face.

The audience broke into a deafening applause, causing a small smile to creep onto his face in the darkness.

_Finally…someone appreciates the words that I speak._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

A/N: Whoa. This one came to me quite suddenly, but I sure do like it! Don't you think that Gen would make a wonderful actor? Well, I think so x3; Especially doing a monologue of LOVELESS. Now that would be good to see in FMV style from Square Enix. -fangirlgiggle-

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :D

- Lioneh the cheetion


End file.
